1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a crimp terminal including a crimp portion (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-357901, Paragraphs 0015 to 0017, 0022, FIGS. 8 and 9).
The crimp portion has a substantially U-shaped cross-section. The crimp portion includes a bottom portion and a pair of side pieces that are continuous with opposite sides of the bottom portion.
A mark in the form of a frame is provided on an outer surface of the crimp portion. The mark is provided with scale markings arranged side by side along a longitudinal direction of the crimp terminal. The scale markings extend in parallel with two grooves.
Electrical wire cores are disposed on the bottom portion of the crimp portion, and the two side pieces are crimped by a crimp machine. After the two side pieces are crimped, the crimp portion is viewed from above to confirm whether or not scale markings on one side piece and scale markings on the other side piece are coincident with each other along the longitudinal direction of the crimp terminal, whereby it is possible to determine the quality of the crimping of the crimp portion.
In the above-described inspection method, however, even when the quality of the crimping of the crimp portion is not good, the scale markings on the one side piece and the scale markings on the other side piece are sometimes coincident with each other along the longitudinal direction of the crimp terminal, and hence there is a problem that the accuracy of determination of the quality of the crimping of the crimp portion is low.